


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by PaigePenn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (A tries to convince B that an event occured which did not, M/M, Mistaken Identity, differing perspectives on a situation causing distress, not gaslighting but might be close enough to trigger someone, not out of any sort of malice‚ but because he thinks it really did happen), trying to kiss someone who doesn't want to be kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigePenn/pseuds/PaigePenn
Summary: Roman's brother's boyfriend tried to kiss him yesterday.This can also be found on tumblr (part 1,part 2), anddeviantArt.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

The two roommates had a sort of an agreement. If Logan was reading on the couch, and Roman came and lay with his head in Logan's lap, Logan would play with Roman's hair with one hand until he was done reading. Roman thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, and Logan said that it was pleasant for him as well, and helped him to focus on his book. Today, however, Roman spoke up after a few minutes.

"My brother's boyfriend tried to kiss me yesterday."

"Did he now?" Logan asked without looking away from his book. Roman had expected more of a reaction.

"Yeah!" he said. "It was really weird! We were just hanging out, and then suddenly he turns to me and says 'Can I kiss you?'"

"How did you answer?"

"I said no! I'm not about to kiss my brother's boyfriend!" Roman was quiet for a second, thinking. "I dunno why he thought that was okay, or what brought it on. We were just sitting on the couch."

"Next to each other?" Logan asked, finally setting his book down. He seemed to have realized now that he wouldn't be able to focus on it for the moment.

"Well, no," Roman admitted. "Patton was in my lap."

Logan, looking down at him, said nothing but raised a single eyebrow.

"There were more people than seats," Roman explained. "It was like playing musical chairs without the music. Whenever someone got up, someone else stole their spot. In fact, I'd swiped the spot on the couch from Remus when he got up to get more snacks, and then Patton came back from the bathroom and all the seats were full so he sat in my lap."

"Mm-hm," Logan said, with just enough inflection in his voice that Roman knew he was laughing at him.

"What?" Roman demanded.

"You stole your brother's seat?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…"

"While his boyfriend was out of the room?"

"Yeah."

"And you and Remus are twins, right?"

"Right," Roman said. "What are you getting at?"

"Identical twins?"

Roman suddenly realized what Logan was getting at. He sat up so quickly that he nearly hit Logan in the chin with the top of his head. "You put that insinuation back in your mouth!"

"Sorry, can't," Logan said, grinning. "And it seems likely to be the case."

"Noooo," Roman groaned, flopping back into Logan's lap, hands on his face.

"At least Patton didn't intentionally make a move on you," Logan offered.

"Thinking I was Remus is worse!"

Logan laughed aloud, tapping the tip of Roman's nose with his finger. Roman made a face at him.

* * *

**last night, after the get-together** :

It was quiet as the two hosts cleaned up. Unusually quiet. Remus could tell that something was on Patton's mind, but he didn't know what. Finally, the silence was broken. "Remus, are you mad at me?"

Remus looked over at his boyfriend, wide-eyed. "No, of course not, honeybuns! Why would I be mad at you?"

Patton shrugged, looking very small. "When I asked if I could kiss you and you said no, you sounded so upset," he said softly.

Remus thought back, puzzled. "I don't remember you asking to kiss me," he said at last. "Was there another conversation happening that I might've been saying no to?"

Patton shook his head without a word, eyes downcast.

Remus frowned, wondering why he couldn't remember. He had no reason to have forgotten something like this. "I'm sorry I made you feel bad," he said at last, crossing the room to Patton's side.

Patton let Remus take his hand, looking up into his face. There were tiny tears in his eyes, and it broke Remus's heart to know that he had, somehow, put them there.

"I love you," Remus said, putting all his sincerity into it. "I love you a lot. I'm so sorry I hurt you by my reaction, and that I don't even remember it."

Patton gave him a trembling smile. Remus smiled encouragingly back, pulling Patton into a hug. Patton relaxed in his arms. "You're not mad at me?" he asked again, voice slightly muffled by Remus's sweater, but audibly more relaxed.

"Not mad at all," Remus assured him. He pulled back again so he could see his boyfriend's face. "May I kiss you to prove it?"

Patton, smiling, nodded, so Remus leaned in, kissing him passionately. When they pulled apart again, all of Patton's happiness seemed to have returned.

"Do you want to just go to bed and leave the rest til morning?" Remus offered. Patton glanced around the room. It wasn't too messy. He nodded.

When Patton got out of the shower, Remus was sitting at the head of their bed, already pajamad and waiting for him. Patton smiled at his boyfriend, climbing under the covers. Remus joined him, wrapping himself around Patton in a four limbed hug.

"I barely got to cuddle with you at all today," Remus complained, nuzzling his face into the back of Patton's shoulder. His mustache, hard to see but definitely still there, tickled.

Patton laughed. "I sat on your lap for at least an hour," he answered.

"No you didn't," Remus said, a pout in his voice.

"Yes I did," Patton said. "During the get-together."

Remus shook his head, and the motion rubbed his mustache back and forth across Patton's back. "Nuh-uh!" he said as Patton giggled. "You didn't sit on my lap at all. Dee did, for a little, and you sat on Virgil's and Roman's, but not mine."

Patton froze, suddenly not caring that Remus was tickling him. "I sat on Roman's lap?" he said in a completely different tone.

"Yeah, for quite a while."

Patton felt himself blushing. "I think I tried to kiss your brother."

Remus was silent for a moment. Then he loosened his grip on Patton, pushing himself up. Patton twisted under him so they could look each other in the face. "You tried to kiss Roman?"

"I thought he was you!" Patton explained. "I'm so sorry."

"That _would_ explain why I didn't remember it..." Remus mused.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad for something you didn't even do."

Remus laughed. "Well, I'm glad I didn't actually snap at you," he said.

"Me too. But now I have to apologize to Roman, too."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Remus said, lying back down and pulling Patton against his chest again.

"I guesso."


End file.
